DINO CRISIS 2 Official Guide Book
DINO CRISIS 2 Official Guide Book is a book released by Famitsu in 2000. Contents Character (pp.4-6) The Character section consists of biographies of Regina; Dylan; David and the mysterious teens, and reveals facts such as "Regina" only being a codename. TRAT and S.O.R.T. are also revealed to be rival organizations, with S.O.R.T. founded in 2001 by TRAT leaders tired of too much interference by the Army leadership. SUPPORT FILE (pp.7-26) DINO FILE (pp.27-52) COMBAT MANUAL (pp.87-120) SECRET FEATURE (pp.121-157) THE 20 SECRETS (pp.122-129) # # # # #There are five trophy types displayed on the results screen (リザルト画面で表示されるトロフィーは５種数ある): They are the Tyrannosaurus; Allosaurus; Velociraptor; Oviraptor and Compsognathus trophies, representing ranks S; A; B; C and D, respectively. #Play with the trophy result (リザルトのトロフィーをもてあそんでみる): The player can rotate the trophies on the results screen. #Practice mode on "Dino Dual" (『ディノ・デュエル』 に練習モードが!) #Match interruption by a group of Compsognathus (コンプソグナトゥスの集団の乱入で試合が中断) #What is the numerical limit to Combos? (コンボの限界数はいくつ？): # #たまには静かな湖畔をのんびりながめてるのもオツなもの？ #援護射撃の２連射でアロサウルスを撃退せよ #The meaning of the mysterious numbers on the map screen (マップ画面に表示されている謎の数字の正体は？) #Moment of peace in the dangerous jungle (危険なジャングルにおけるひとときの平和) # # # # # # Development staff Q&A (pp.154-155) The development team was asked 26 questions about the game. Here, summary answers will be given, with the transcript of the actual answers provided as "excerpt" links. #'Why is Regina not her real name?': As a spy, Regina's real name is classified.Q1. "レジーナが本名を名乗らない理由は？" A1. "レジーナの名乗は秘密です。 彼女は情報機関のエージェント、 言わばスパイです。 スパイは、 ジェームズ・ボンド級に有名にでもならないかぎりは、 名乗らないものです。" #'What kind of organization does Regina work for?': Regina works for an intelligence agency under direct government oversight.Q2. レジーナが所属する組織はどういうもの？ A2. 政府直属の情報機関、 という以外は不明です。 #'Were all members other than Regina wiped out in the first attack?': Everyone other than Regina; Dylan and David were killed in the attack; the armed people later in the game are Edward City residents.Q3. 最初の襲撃でレジーナたち以外のメンバーは全滅したのか？ A3. 全滅しました。 後半に出てくる群衆はすべて、 エドワード・シティの住民たちです。 #'What is the name of the people in the black helmets?': No specific name was decided on. The script refers to them as "Full Faces", and Dylan refers to one as "that helmet guy". The development team also nicknamed them the "Youth Group".Q4. "黒ヘルメットたちの名前は？" A4. "正式には設定されていません。 シナリオ内では《フルフェイス》 と記述され、 ディランには 《あのヘルメット野郎》 と呼称されています。 ちなみに開発チーム内では、 《青年団》 と呼ばれ親しまれていました。" #'What is the relation between TRAT and WAPP?': WAPP planned out the Noah's Ark Plan. Dylan was only a soldier assigned to the task.Q5. "TRATとWAPPは関連がある？" A5. "これはWAPPによるプロジェクトです。 ディランは軍人として、 その計画を実際に遂行するために参加しました。" #'What is the difference between a space-time transition and going through the space-time gate?': The transition is the result of an accident wherein space is exchanged between two times, while gate-travel involves no exchange at all.Q6. 「時空転移」 と 「ゲートによる時空の行き来」 のちがいは？ A6. 両者は、 異なる時代へ対象物を送りこむ、 という意味では同じものです。 ただし、 サードエナジーの暴走事故によって発生する 「時空転移」は、 《事故が発生した空間と、 異なる時代の空間が入れかわる》 という現象です。 それに対して、 ゲートによる時空移動はある時代にトンネルを作り、 一方的に対象物を送りこむことができます。 #'Did Dylan plan the "Noah's Ark Plan"?': It was entirely WAPP's idea; Dylan as a soldier was merely tasked with carrying it out.Q7. 《ノアの方舟計画》 はディランが計画したものか？ A7. これはWAPPによるプロジェクトです。 ディランは軍人として、 その計画を実際に遂行するために参加しました。 #'How was Paula wearing Dylan's sister's necklace?': Dylan kept the necklace safe after his sister was killed, and gave it to her when she was born.Q8. ディランの妹のネックレスをポーラがつけていたのは？ A8. 妹を殺されたディランは、 ネックレスを形見として大切に保管していました。 そして、 ２０１０年より未来に生まれたポーラに与えたのです。 #'How did Paula and the dinosaurs co-exist?': Paula was educated by the life-support machine to protect dinosaurs, but was just seen as food by the dinosaurs. Paula spent most of her time at the habitat support facility so did not get attacked.Q9. ポーラたちと恐竜はなぜ共存できている？ A9. ポーラたちは 《生命維持装置》 によって、 恐竜を守る教育を受けましたが、 恐竜にとっては、 彼女らは単なる ”エサ” にすぎません。 ポーラたちは、 自分の人工施設で大半の時間を過ごしていたため、 恐竜の襲撃を受けずにすんだものと思われます。 #'Was Regina aware the city was transported three million years in the future?': Edward City was taken three million years into the future to a time after the Noah's Ark team had settled there, which is why the jungle was sent back to 2010. As it contained Cretaceous fauna, it was assumed Edward City had been sent to that period and not the distant future.Q10. シティが転移したのが３００万年後の世界だったと、 レジーナたちは認識していた？ A10. エドワード・シティは、 サードエナジーの暴走事故によって、 ３００万年後の世界と入れかわりました。 消え去ったシティのかわりに現代に現れた世界には、 《ノアの方舟計画》によって運びこまれていた白亜紀の生物――すなわち恐竜がいました。 現代の人間たちは、 それを見て、シティが転移した先の時代を白亜紀だと推定したのです。 この時点では、 彼らは転移した時代が ”いつ” であるかを、 入れかわった世界を分析することでしか、知るすべがなかったのです。 さて、 レジーナたちが使用したゲートは、 シティが転移したさいの暴走事故のデータを忠実にシミュレート・再現して作られました。 そうすることによって、 彼らはシティが転移した先の世界に扉を開けることができたわけです。 こうしてレジーナたちは、 ”白亜紀” とカソちがいしたまま３００万年後の世界へ旅立ったのです。 #'Why were children brought in the "Noah's Ark Plan"?': Since the Plan required the construction of the habitat support facility from scratch, the team knew it would take a long time so brought their children along.Q11. 《ノアの方舟計画》 に子どもが連れていかれた理由は？ A11. 《ノアの方舟計画》 では、 何もない３００万年後の世界に、 超巨大な人工施設を作り上げなければなりませんでした。 当然、 長い年月がかかります。 そこで、 プロジェクトに関わる人間たちは、 家族を連れて３００万年後の世界へ移り住み、 作業を進めました。 事故によってゲートが壊れ、 彼らは３００万年後の世界に閉じこめられます。 科学技術の過信が引き起こした悲劇、 といったところでしょうか。 #'What was the original purpose of the "life-support machines"?': Though the Noah's Ark team replicated a Cretaceous jungle environment, they were unsure if the displaced dinosaurs would thrive, and so placed them into the life-support machines. These machines would keep them fed and healthy from a young age, as well as giving them the ability to experience life outside in some way. As there was no expectation for children using the machines for long periods of time, no learning programs relating to human education were installed, and they subsequently lost the ability to speak.Q12. 《生命維持装置》 の本来の目的は？ A12. 装置はそもそも、 恐竜たちのために設計されました。 白亜紀を完全に再現した３００万年後の世界に恐竜を連れてきたわけですが、 新しい環境で彼らに何が起こるかわかりません。 そこで、 万能治療機能を搭載した生命維持カプセルが作られたのです。 この装置には、 ごく幼い恐竜も入れられることが予想されたので、 恐竜に関する知識を教えこむ学習装置的要素も採り入れられていました。 恐竜用ですから、 当然、 言語をはじめとして人間社会に関する教育システムはありません。 その結果、 ポーラたちは言語を失い、 恐竜を守るような思想を持つに至りました。 #'Was there a plan to return the dinosaurs to the Cretaceous?:' The Noah's Ark team indeed planned to do this.Q13. 恐竜たちを白亜紀へ帰す計画はこれから実行される？ A13. プロジェクトは進行中です。 当然つぎの段階として、 恐竜たちは白亜紀へ帰されるでしょう。 #'The scenario was created with the collaboration of Flagship. How did this process work?': Flagship made the basic story from scratch, which would be expanded with input from the developers wanting to introduce gameplay elements into it.Q14. 今回のシナリオは、 フラグシップとの共同作業ということですが、 シナリオを発注するまでの流れは？ ある程度の企画とストーリーの骨子が固められた時点でフラグシップが参加するのか、 あるいは逆にフラグシップ側から企画案に近いストーリーを提起するパターンもある？ A14. 最終稿に関しては、 フラグシップにイチからストーリーの骨子を作ってもらいました。 それをもとに、 カプコンのプランナーが打ち合わせに入り、 ゲーム要素を付加していく、 という形をとっています。 #'How many people were involved in scenario production?': Six people, split between three Flagship writers, and three Capcom employees. The main story was written by one Flagship employee, with the other two providing assistance; the lead planner and producer discussed how to marry the proposed story with the gameplay, while the executive producer oversaw the entire discussion.Q15. シナリオ制作に関わったスタッフは何名？ A15. フラグシップ側３名、 カプコン側２名で合計５名が関わっています （最終的にエグゼクティブ・プロデューサーの判断が加わるので、 正確には６名です）。 フラグシップ側は、 メインにストーリーを書く人間がひとりいて、 それを補佐する形でふたりのスタッフを使っていいました。 カプコン側は、 シナリオとゲーム部分のバランスをとるためのプランナーと、 全体の監修をするプロデューサーがミーティングに参加しました。'' #'What was the scenario writing method? Was it a linear progression or were the start and end decided first?': When coming up with the pitch, Flagship writer Noboru Sugimura came up with the opening and ending, then began adding up the story in-between the two events.Q16. 物語を組み上げていくさいに、 おもに取られる手法はつぎのどちら？・キャラクターが行動するにまかせて自在な展開を導く手法・はじまりと終わりを決めてその間の物語を埋めていく手法 A16. 後者です。 どんな世界に行き、 最終にどうその物語が収束するかをまず決めました。 そして、 そのなかで起こる事件をおおまかに決め、 つぎに、 その間をゲーム要素でつないでいく、 という手順で作成しました。 #'How was the scenario paired with the actual game?': The scenario was written down to incorporate the dialogue, examine text and events in the game based on the aforementioned meetings, which involved road-trips between offices in Osaka and Tokyo. As per usual, these meetings stopped once the idea of the gameplay-story pairing was agreed upon, with further meetings only taking place if changes had to be made to the script due to gameplay changes.Q17. シナリオと実際のゲームのすり合わせはどのように行なわれる？ A17. シナリオは ”台本” という形で仕上がってきます。 そのなかには、 ゲーム中の全イベントがセリフのレベルまで書きこまれています。 台本が仕上がるまでは、 お互いが大阪・東京を往復して、 何度も打ち合わせをしました。 そのさいに、 土台となるゲーム画面のイメージの確認なども行なっています。 そして、 台本が最終的に決定した時点で、 フラグシップの仕事はとりあえず終了えす。 そのあとは、 制作中に発生したシナリオの細かい問題点について監修してもらうほかは、 カプコン側で作業を進めました。 #'Was the scenario trickier than the previous title due to the city's time slip?': ANSWER''Q18. 都市が丸ごとタイムスリップするなど、 前作にくらべてはるかに大仕掛けな今回のシナリオは、どのようにして考えられた？'' A18. 前作は、 閉鎖された空間を逃げるというコンセプトで制作されました。 そこで今回は、 《ジャングルという広い空間》 《恐竜との戦争……こちらから攻めていく感覚》 《昼間の明るいイメージ》 という柱を立てて、 それに沿う形で発想を広げていきました。 #'Were you aware of "Resident Evil 2" when operating the style of alternating between Dylan and Regina?': While the first half of the game had the two players experience different challenges and actions in rooms, the second half was made more linear to prioritise the story.Q19. ディランとレジーナを交互に操作していくスタイルは 『バイオハザード２』 的なテイストを意識している？ A19. 最初の段階では、 ふたりのキャラクターにそれぞれちがった性能を与えて、 局面い応じて使いわけていく、 というゲーム的な発想がありました。 シナリオ作りを進めるうえで、 物語を優先させていった結果、 ゲーム要素の必要性が薄れていった、 という感じです。 #'Unlike the previous title, why was puzzle-solving removed in favour of action?': The previous game's puzzles interrupted the flow and it was not good that the game's exhilaration was reduced, and while the previous game was based on the concept of being fearful of the dinosaurs, this time the focus is on defeating them in a refreshing way.Q20. 前作とちがって、 謎解ぎの要素を極力廃し、 アクションゲーム仕立てにした理由は？ A20. 前作は、 《恐竜の恐怖を描く》 というコンセプトで制作したため、 戦闘に関して、 過剰なストレスをユーザーに与えてしまったのでは、 という反省がありました。 そこで、 今回は逆に、 目いっぱいの爽快感で恐竜を倒してもらおう、 というコンセプトに自然につながりました。 謎解きに関しても同じことが言えます。 ゲームの流れを中断してしまうパズルで、 せっかくの爽快感が薄くなってはまずい、 ということで、 極力これを排除しました。 #. #'What was the most difficult part of writing the time paradox?': ANSWER''Q22. タイムパラドックスに関して苦労した点は?'' A22. タイムパラドックスは、 複雑なだけで、 それ自体がとくにおもしろいものではないと思います。 《恐竜とジャングルを出したい》という要求が前提としてあったため、 どうしても時間軸を物語に組みこまざるを得ないわけですが、 なるべくタイムパラドックスの要素でプレイヤー頭を悩ませないように気をつけました。 したがって、ゲーム内では、 くわしい理屈づけは一切はぶいてあります。 #'What is the selection criteria for dinosaurs?': The initial criteria was for dinosaurs commonly known to the public. However, the developers faced issues due to carnivorous dinosaurs having similar shapes. As a result, lesser known creatures with more distinctive features were added in to create variety, even if they were naturally herbivorous.Q23. 登場する恐竜の選考基準は？ A23. 基本的には、 みんなが知っている恐竜を出そう、 という基準で選んでいます。 ただ、 問題がふたつほどありました。 ひとつは、 恐竜には結構似た形のものが多い、 ということです。ティラノサウルスとアロサウルスは、 大きさ以外、 形状はそっくりです。 だから、 しだいにネタにつまり、 前作ではテリジノサウルス、 今回はイノストランケビアという、 ちょっとヘンな連中が顔を出したりします。 もうひとつの問題は、 特徴のあるおもしろい形の恐竜もいないことはないのですが、 なぜかそういう連中は決って草食恐竜なのです。 しかも、 おとなしくて襲ってきそうにないヤツばかり。 なんとかトリケラトプスだけは出すことができました。 #'What secrets do only the development staff know?': Regina's lover Alex - her superior, of all people -was to appear at the end of the game. From the looks of it, she was to leap through the gate and into his arms. The development team nicknamed him the "Kiss Demon" (キス魔). Paula was also at one point intended to be Dr. Kirk's daughter.Q24. "開発スタッフだけが知っている秘密は？" A24. "シナリオの初期段階では、 じつはレジーナに恋人役がいました。 名前は、 たしかアレックス、 とか言ったと思います。彼はS.O.R.T.の先輩で、 なぜかどんな局面でもレジーナにキスしたがるという設定でした （シナリオのラストシーンもキスで締めだった）。 スタッフから 《キス魔》 というニックネームを与えられていたアレックス、 いつの間に消えてしまったのか、 いまとなっては謎です。 また、ポーラは最初、 カーク博士の娘として設定されたりもしていました。 ディランをいじめるメチャクチャな上官が出てくるバージョンもありました。 シナリオが固まるまでは、 いろんな愉快なキャラクターが現れては消えていきました。" #'Tell us about the character introductions?': ANSWERQ25. 登場キャラクターそれぞれについてのエピソードを教えて。 A25. ＊レジーナ 前作で、 すでにカークなキャラクターができていたので、 シナリオ作るうえではあまり苦労しませんでした。 ただ、 《カーク》 が行きすぎて 《ヤな女》 の領域に……ならないようにしたつまりなのですが、 どうでしょう？ スタッフのあいだで、 「このセリフがイヤです」 という意見が多発したキャラクターで、 かなり丸くなってはいると思うのですが……。 無修正版レジーナさんは、 けっこう飛ばしてました。 ディラン ”軍人” という指定しかなかったので、 デザイン段階ではじつにさまざまな候補があがりました。 ムキムキマッチョなモヒカン黒人のディランに決まっていたら、 どうなっていただろうと思うと、 ちょっとこわいです。 また、 最後までカツラ疑惑の消えないキャラクターでした。 制作中のCGムービーが最終バージョンになるまで、 ジラの部分がぴくびく動くカットが修正されなかったせいかもしれません。 ポーラ 最終的にはセリフが 《ホーム》 と 《パパ》 だけになっていますが、 じつはこの声、 『バイオ２』 のシェリーと同じ役者さんが担当しています。 役者さん本人もシェリー的な人で、 ポーラの持つ 《攻撃的》 な色がなかなか出せず、 ボイス収録にはかなり苦労していたようです。 デビッド 台本ではずっと ”カウボーイ” と書かれていました。 セリフの妙なテンションの高さと、 そのわりにどこかもの哀しげな愛いを帯びたゲーム中の表情のギャップに哀があるキャラクターです。 出番は少ないのですが、 このキャラクターが一番印象に残った、 という話をたまに聞きます。 #'Where are the cast of the previous title?': Rick and Gail are on other assignments.Q26. 前作に登場したキャラクターたちは、 いま何をしている？ A26. 現在彼らは、 それぞれ別の任務にあたっています。 リックのコメント――「恐竜？ ああ、 やつらにケツを噛まれたのも、 いまとなっちゃあいい思い出だね」 Gallery DINO_CRISIS_2_Official_Guide_Book - page 154.png DINO_CRISIS_2_Official_Guide_Book - page 155.png Sources ;excerpts ;references Category:Books